The invention relates to a method of assembling vehicle opening leaves, such as doors. The invention relates also to an opening leaf manufactured according to this method and to a vehicle having an opening leaf manufactured according to this method.
An opening leaf, such as a door, is generally attached to the chassis of a vehicle by a hinge placed at one of its ends. When an opening leaf is being assembled with the chassis of a vehicle, it is important that the opening leaf be adjusted precisely in the corresponding opening in the vehicle chassis. More specifically, it is important to the appearance of the vehicle that the opening leaf be adjusted in such a way that the edge of the opening leaf be parallel to the perimeter of the corresponding opening in the chassis.
Adjusting the opening leaf with respect to the corresponding opening in the chassis is conventionally performed using opening-leaf hinges which are adjustable in several directions, or by deforming the opening leaf prior to a painting step.
According to one method, used, for example, for the manufacture of the 1988 model-year Peugeot 205 (trade names) at the Mulhouse site, the opening leaf is assembled and adjusted on the chassis at the start of vehicle manufacture. The opening leaf is, in particular, assembled prior to the steps of painting and of fitting components of the opening leaf, such as the window lifters, cavities or interior panels. The opening leaf therefore remains assembled with the vehicle until the end of vehicle manufacture. However, this method has disadvantages. The assembled opening leaf is an impediment to the fitting of equipment to the vehicle or to the opening leaf itself. The opening leaf may furthermore become damaged or scratched during the vehicle manufacturing process. The opening leaf has, in this case, to be removed and repaired or changed, and this is expensive and may disrupt the vehicle production line.
According to another method, used, for example, for the manufacture of the 2000 model-year mark IV Volkswagen Golf (trade names) at the Brussels plant, the opening leaf is assembled and adjusted on the vehicle. The opening leaf is then painted, then removed from the vehicle. The vehicle and the opening leaf are then equipped separately. The equipped opening leaf is then assembled with the vehicle once again. However, the painted and equipped opening leaf is generally markedly heavier than it was when it was initially fitted. The increasing complexity of opening leaves makes this problem increasingly pronounced. The adjustment of the opening leaf with respect to the opening in the vehicle has therefore to be corrected. This method thus dictates a significant number of operations. This method also complicates the logistics of the manufacturing unit and economically dictates that the vehicle manufacturing line and the opening-leaf manufacturing line be located at the same site. The increasing complexity of opening leaves, however, also dictates the use of a correspondingly specialist manufacturing line, for example that of a subcontractor, which often already exists and cannot be sited at the vehicle manufacturing site.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,716 describes a method of adjusting hinges with respect to an opening leaf and of adjusting a hinge mounting plate on a chassis panel. In this method, a chassis panel is placed in a jig. Pins are placed in bores of the panel and hinge mounting plates are attached, by positioning them over the pins. The mounting plates have a screw thread for attaching a hinge. The mounting plates are moved around to position their respective screw thread at a predetermined point with respect to the jig. The mounting plate is then welded to the panel. Elsewhere, hinges are placed on another jig. The hinges are moved around until their axis is positioned at a predetermined point with respect to the jig. An opening leaf is then placed on the jig, then the opening leaf is welded onto the hinges. This method does, however, entail a significant amount of tooling. The positioning of the mounting plates with respect of the jigs is also imprecise and this may lead to misalignment between the opening leaf and the corresponding opening in the chassis.
There is therefore a need for a method of assembling an opening leaf that alleviates these drawbacks. The invention thus proposes a method of assembly which solves one or more of these drawbacks. More specifically, the invention relates to a method of assembling an opening leaf with a vehicle chassis, comprising the steps of measuring geometric references on the contour of an opening in a vehicle chassis, supplying an opening leaf corresponding to the opening in the chassis, adjusting at least one hinge secured to the chassis and to the opening leaf, according to references measured on the opening, assembling the opening leaf with the chassis using the adjusted hinge.
In an alternative form, it further comprises a step of measuring geometric references on the opening leaf, prior to the adjusting of the hinge, and adjusting of the hinge is also performed according to references measured on the opening leaf.
According to another alternative form, the measuring of geometric references of the opening comprises measuring geometric references on a hinge mounting plate secured to the chassis.
According to yet another alternative form, the measuring of geometric references on the chassis is formed after a step of painting the chassis.
According to another alternative form still, the measuring of geometric references on the chassis is performed on the vehicle manufacturing line.
According to one feature, the method comprises sending measured geometric references of the opening from the vehicle manufacturing line to the opening-leaf manufacturing line, prior to the adjusting of the hinge.
According to another feature, the opening-leaf manufacturing site is remote from the vehicle manufacturing site.
According to an alternative form, the method comprises sending measured geometric references of the opening from the vehicle manufacturing site to the opening-leaf manufacturing site, prior to the adjusting of the hinge.
According to another alternative form, the method comprises sending measured geometric references of the opening at the same time as characteristics of the opening leaf that is to be manufactured.
According to yet another alternative form, the opening leaf is a door.
According to another alternative form still, measuring geometric references of the opening comprises measuring geometric references on the top edge of the opening.
In an alternative form, measuring geometric references of the door comprises measuring geometric references on the upper edge of the door.
In another alternative form, the method further comprises a step of extrapolating a geometric shape from the measurements.
In yet another alternative form, the hinge is secured to the opening leaf prior to adjustment.
In another alternative form still, the hinge is secured to a reference jig prior to adjustment.
It is possible to provide that measuring geometric references of the opening leaf is performed after opening-leaf equipment has been fitted.
According to an alternative form, measuring geometric references of the opening leaf is performed after a step of painting the opening leaf.
According to another alternative form, adjustment comprises the fitting of shims prior to the securing of the hinge to the chassis or to the opening leaf.
According to yet another alternative form, adjusting the hinge is carried out in such a way that at least one edge of the opening leaf is more or less parallel with one edge of the opening.
According to another alternative form still, assembling the opening leaf with the chassis is performed at the end of vehicle manufacture.
In another alternative form, the method further comprises a step of testing the adjustment of the hinge after the opening leaf has been assembled with the chassis.